Not So Lucky Bug
by Ladibugirl
Summary: Marinette has stood up for her friend. It could be fatal. Will she survive when death is staring her right in the eye? Please review and tell me what you think (criticism welcome)
1. Accident

"come back here you alley cat!" ladybug shouted after her slightly more playful partner. It was a good job that she had pulled him away from the catnip stall outside the louvre. Chat Noir dropped down beside her. " I still can't believe you gave ms. Ladyblog that necklace. It was just so sweet of you!"

" yes, well Alya-ladyblogger deserves it. She is a great friend and I find her estimates funny although sometimes too close to the truth for my comfort!" she replied

She waved at him, and he gave her a two fingered salute in response. They both zipped away into the horizon to their homes.

o.0.o

"chloe what the hell! Give it BACK!" Alya screamed at the blonde brat that stood in front of her holding Ladybug's necklace in the air

"ummm. Why would I do that? You don't deserve anything from ladybug! You are so poor that your mother works for my daddy? Ladybug will just of given it to the wrong person! Yeah not y-" she was cut of my Marinette screaming at her

"CHLOE! YOU SELF ABSORBED BRAT! ALYA IS SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU! SHE IS A VALUABLE SOURCE OF HELP FOR LADYBUG AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE AND COMPLAIN IF YOU BREAK A BLOODY NAIL! NOBODY CARES! GET. A. LIFE!" Marinette screeched at her before turning, completely calm to Alya and handing her back the necklace. A scream of frustration came out of the Bratty Bombshell Blonde's mouth and she kicked Marinette like a toddler throwing a tantrum. As she stumbled on the curb, Chloe takes this chance to push her and Marinette stumbles into the road.

A scream.

The screech of tyres

The sound of a two tonne truck slamming into a fifteen year old.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The desperate cries of a fifteen year old blogger desperately trying to revive her best friend.

A gasp.

The crowd turn on chloe as a siren wails, coming for the secret superheroine as she lies there

Blood coming from her head

A moan escaping her throat,

Oblivious to the cries of Alya and Nino as they watch her fade from human existence.


	2. Hospital room

As Adrien was in the back seat being taken to school, his driver made way as an ambulance shot past.

Thats funny Adrien thought it looked like it was coming from school!

He got out and walked over to Nino and Alya - it looked like he was consoling her!

"hey! What's wrong, Als?" he asked. But to his dismay, that made her cry harder, sobs wracking her whole body.

Nino explained

"Marinette had a uh-accident"

"accident? ACCIDENT? You call chloe pushing Marinette into the road so that she gets hit with a truck an accident?!" Alya screamed and fell to the ground.

Oh. Oh God. Wwhat? Marinette? Nnnno no. Just. No.

He and Nino shared a look of sadness then pulled Alya up and helped her inside. She sat with them, the thought of sitting alone was to much to bear.

o.0.o

Her arm was covered with tubes. An oxygen mask obscured the lower part of her face and several monitors blipped in monotone showing her heart rate, pulse, oxygen levels and pain rate. As they came into her room, Alya gave something that was between a gasp and a sob.

Nino sat her down in an orange plastic chair and she breathed the out-of-it girl's name.

Marinette coughed and woke up screaming "Chloe don't! the truck! I won't!" bedore she realised that she was in a hospital room, not in front of the school. The pain monitor started beeping loudly as Marinette screamed with pain, Alya sobbed, Nino gasped and Adrien cried out. A nurse came running in just as Marinette's parents came in and joined the chaos until the nurse injected the screaming girl and she flopped back onto the pillow and slept.

Nino, Adrien and Alya left the room while her parents began a silent all noghter by her side.


	3. Unable to assist

That night, as Marinette lay blearily looking up at the ceiling, a black leather clad figure climbed into her bedroom.

"Cchat N-oir!" She expressed with surprise.

"Princess!" He said.

"Kitty, I was asked to pass on from your partner that she will not be of assistance for a while. She has previous arrangements for the next few weeks." She struggled with the sentence before admitting defeat to sleep and wearily she passed out on the pillows.

He watched her.

"Oh princess stay with me. Stay with us with Nino, Alya and I. We need you. Really. We do."

o.0.o

 _I apologise for a short chapter but it was really hard to write I assure you a new one will come soon_

 _(Btw I am terrible at cliffhangers so plz don't expect many of them.)_


	4. Coma

The next day, the superhero was back in the metallic smelling hospital room, with Alya and Nino, obviously in civilian form. As they sat talking to her, she started breathing more shallowly and she started writhing with pain. Alya hit the 'call a nurse' button and a black haired woman arrived and gave Marinette some pain killers and then radio called for the bluenette's doctor. When he arrived he looked very concerned. They asked her parents to come and speak to him.

o.0.o

The shock felt like a bullet through his heart. They were going to put her in a coma!?

That was when, almost synchronized, Alya and Sabine sat down and started sobbing. Desperately Adrien asked if there was any other possible thing that the hospital could do.

"Unless she is in a coma for two weeks for a special treatment she will die." The doctor, Dr. Ashvelc stated coldly. Adrien lost all hope. He zoned out, and watched as they plunged a needle and a tube into her arm, and stood there while she drifted out of consciousness for the next fortnight.

 _Princess. Stay princess. I need you._ Adrien screamed in his head. _NO!_

 _Again... I apologise for a short chapter. I have no time so I just cram a few in at once. The next one will be longer so you will have a longer wait for it. Sorry! Bye!_


	5. Frantic

Hawk moth seemed to know that Ladybug was away. He sent no akuma to terrorise Paris. That just worried Chat, not that he was complaining, he was able to spend more time sitting in a plastic chair in Marinette's room unnecessarily guarding her. The two weeks were painful. There was no way of knowing what was going on In her head. Every day at eleven she had the treatment that meant she needed to be unconscious. There was more time to dwell on the mistakes he made, and his mind ruled him to punishment of thinkimg how he could of saved her.

He could of saved her.

He could of.

But

He didn't.

Why?

For the tenth time, he sunk down in the arylic chair and succumbed to sleep. In four days her eyes would open and he would see the electric blue pools of emotion.

All of a sudden he realised something he had never rhought of. In the past few months since he met the blue haired girl he had slowly, surely and completely fallen in love.

Three days. In three days she would open her eyes and smile. What would he say? His mind was a blur as he paced his bedroom. His father had made him come home and he wasn't allowed to sleep in the visitors room again until the day before she woke. Or, rather Nathalie relayed the message from his father to him.

When she had he was furious. How dare his father stop him from seeing his friend who was possibly on her death bed! (exaggerated slightly, Adrien.)

Still, she was important and he wanted to be there for every minute of her recovery. _Your father has expressed his disapproval of you staying in a hospital overnight unless it is crucial for your good health._ His fathers words through Nathalie. Those 21 words could be expained in one. _No._ But of course, that wasn't formal enough to adress his teen son he hadn't seen in two months. Plagg was getting restless as well, for some reason that was unknown to Adrien.

He missed her.

He needed her.

He loved her.

He thought his father was an absolute idiot and he hated him.

 _Medium length chapter that took AGES to write for some reason. Please reveiw and let me know if you like it or not. Would love some constructive criticism and feedback! See you next time!~(^v^)_


	6. A Few Things

**Hey guys, just to let you know I have a few things to clear up**

 **I have broken my computer so expect spelling mistakes**

 **I have been going through a bad time and have been emotionally unable to write :'( sorry**

 **I have writer's block for this story so there may a little while until a chapter**

 **I just released a new oneshot, you should check it out!**

 **Thank you**


End file.
